M Purezento
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [Kado Penutup] "Regardless the sophistry is, we will rectify it. Now is the time to vent it, burn it in our memories. The conclusion that we found from our separation" —Answer [AkaKuro] Believe me, summary doesn't relate with this title. Akashi Seijuurou's Birthday Fic! AkaKuro! Cover NOT Mine! Don't like, don't read.


**Kuroko no Basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** -sensei

 **M Purezento** by **Oto Ichiiyan**

 **Rate : T+++**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Pair : AkaKuro**

 **Warning :** One shot. Full of Kuroko's POV. OOC, typos, etc. **Special for Akashi Seijuurou's Birthday!** Sequel **One on One Resutoran kara, Shinjuku Eki made**. (Saya tidak mengharuskan readers untuk membaca fanfic tersebut, kok ^^). Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **"** **Regardless the sophistry is, we will rectify it  
Now is the time to vent it, burn it in our memories  
The conclusion that we found from our separation"**

— **Answer [AkaKuro]  
**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari Jum'at, tanggal 20 Desember 2012. Kuroko Tetsuya sudah berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu sampai pergantian hari bersama Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda yang ia kencani sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Rencana ini termasuk kejutan karena sang kekasih sedang berulang tahun. Akashi sendiri tidak mengungkitnya sejak pagi meski di _chat_ grup ramai dengan ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' untuknya. Dan untuk menyempurnakan kejutannya tersebut, Kuroko tidak hadir dalam _chat_.

Istilahnya sih, ia jadi _silent reader_ sekarang.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam saat Kuroko sampai di Halte Universitas Tokyo. Pemuda berwajah manis namun sedatar tembok itu memilih duduk di kursi panjang. Kepalanya mendongak dengan pandangan terfokus pada butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari langit Tokyo. Seperti tahun sebelumnya, salju turun sebelum malam Natal, dan Kuroko suka itu.

Ia melepas tas punggung lalu menaruhnya di atas pangkuan. Tangan kanan membuka resleting tas bagian terdepan, bermaksud untuk mengambil ponsel flipnya. Begitu benda tersebut dikeluarkan, Kuroko membuka kunci dengan _password_ kemudian mencari kontak Akashi Seijuurou dalam menu kontak telepon.

" _Tuuut, tuuut, tuuut, tuu—_ moshi moshi _? Kuroko?"_

"Halo, Akashi-kun. Sibuk?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

" _Mm, tidak, kok. Ada apa?"_ Terdengar nada senang dari pihak seberang.

Kedua kaki Kuroko bergerak seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain air di pinggir kolam. "Oh, terus sekarang dimana?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

" _Mau keluar kampus. Tunggu, biar kutebak."_

"Hm? Tebak apa?"

" _Kau sedang menungguku di gerbang kampus, ya?"_

Tawa pelan keluar dengan mulusnya dari mulut Kuroko. "Salah. Tapi aku tidak menunggumu di gerbang kampus," sahutnya, memberi sedikit _clue_. Kepalanya yang ditutupi topi berwarna putih polos menengok ke arah gerbang sambil membenarkan letak syal biru tua buatan sang ibu. Ternyata tak ada tanda-tanda dari sosok Akashi di sana.

" _Ah, di apartemen?"_

"Masih salah."

" _Hmm, lalu dimana? Biar kujemput."_

"Coba tebak lagi," pinta Kuroko masih dengan pandangan ke arah gerbang. "Oh, di depanku, ya?" Suara khas Akashi Seijuurou terdengar berdengung di telinga Kuroko. Ia pun menengok ke arah sebaliknya, dan terlihat sosok pemuda itu sedang tersenyum tipis. Kuroko sendiri ingin membalas senyum Akashi tapi wajahnya masih setia memasang ekspresi datar tanpa emosi. Sambungan telepon pun diputus bersamaan dengan tangan kanan Akashi yang memegang ponsel, ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket hitam dengan motif kotak-kotaknya.

Tangan kiri Akashi terulur kemudian mendarat di pipi Kuroko. "Senyum sedikit, dong. Nggak senang ketemu pacar apa?" rajuknya sambil mencubit pipi itu.

"Biasa saja," balas Kuroko seraya menjauhkan tangan Akashi dari pipinya.

"Ayo ke apartemen. Mukamu merah, pasti kedinginan," ajak Akashi.

Kedua tangan Kuroko terangkat ke atas. "Gendong."

"Yakin?" tanya Akashi dengan seringaian nakal di wajahnya.

Belum sempat Kuroko beraksi, sosok itu mendekat dan bersiap menggendongnya _bridal style_. Kedua tangan Kuroko langsung mendorong tubuh Akashi, bermaksud untuk menolak. Raut wajahnya terlihat panik. " _Cho-chotto_ —Akashi-kun! Aku hanya bercanda!" seru pemuda tersebut sambil menjauhkan diri sampai punggungnya mengenai tiang halte karena ia duduk di bagian ujung.

Akashi terkekeh pelan sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan. "Padahal aku ingin menggendongmu, Kuroko."

"Ini tempat umum," balas Kuroko kemudian menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

"Tidak masalah."

"Hmm—!?"

Tiba-tiba tangan kiri Akashi mengambil topi Kuroko lalu menutupi wajah keduanya saat ia mencium bibir ranum sang kekasih yang berzodiak Aquarius itu. Tangan kanannya yang sempat membantu Kuroko untuk berdiri sudah menangkup pipi kiri Kuroko. Ciuman itu hanya sekilas, tapi sukses menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sekitar mereka. Bagi Akashi, ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Toh, kehidupannya sebagai seorang _gay_ sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kampus.

Berbeda dengan pemuda berambut merah itu, Kuroko merasa malu karena baru pertama kali dicium Akashi di tempat umum dan ramai. Ia hanya diam meski wajahnya terlihat semakin merah. Efek kedinginan dan malu.

"Akashi-kun mesum," gumam Kuroko.

"Aku hanya terlalu senang karena kau ada di sini," aku Akashi.

Sepasang kekasih itu saling melempar senyum. Mereka melangkah pergi menuju apartemen HORIZONE, tempat tinggal Akashi selama kuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Kuroko membenarkan letak topi yang dipakaikan Akashi secara asal-asalan sebelum tangannya digandeng oleh Akashi. Ia balas menggenggam tangan kanan kekasihnya itu tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun. Baik Kuroko dan Akashi sebenarnya menyukai acara diam mereka ini saat sedang jalan berdua seperti sekarang.

Bukan karena tak ada bahan obrolan, tapi keduanya lebih suka mendengar suara langkah kaki mereka yang seirama di tengah-tengah ramainya suasana sekitar mereka. Saling melirik kemudian tersenyum satu sama lain menjadi tambahan pemanisnya. Serasa dunia hanya milik berdua.

Kepala Kuroko mendongak, menatap langit malam yang masih menuruni salju.

"Satu tahun yang lalu... aku sendirian di jalan ini," gumamnya.

Akashi menoleh seraya mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka. "Satu tahun... ya," lirihnya. Ia menatap lurus ke depan. Senyum miris dan tatapan menyesal mampir di wajah Akashi. Pemuda itu tentu tidak lupa kejadian apa yang dimaksud Kuroko. Ia sangat mengingatnya. Perasaan menyesal yang baru pertama kali Akashi rasakan di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 tahun dulu.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakannya?

Kuroko tersenyum sambil membalas genggaman tangan Akashi.

Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di lobi apartemen. Dua resepsionis yang sedang berjaga tersenyum ramah pada mereka sebagai ucapan selamat datang. Satu dari resepsionis itu adalah salah satu saksi dari kedatangan Kuroko setahun yang lalu. Kuroko melepas genggaman tangan mereka lalu berjalan mendekati meja resepsionis. Akashi hanya memperhatikan tingkah kekasihnya itu dalam diam.

Kedua tangan Kuroko mencari sesuatu di dalam tas punggungnya kemudian mengeluarkannya. Dua bungkus kue jahe berbentuk bintang yang ternyata masih hangat. Ia menyerahkannya pada dua resepsionis tersebut. "Mudah-mudahan bisa menghangat tubuh kalian. Maaf kalau rasanya tidak enak," kata Kuroko.

"Aa, Kuroko-san, terima kasih banyak. Maaf, jadi merepotkan," balas resepsionis berambut pendek yang dulu memberitahukan nomor apartemen Akashi.

Kuroko mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang sudah menunggu di depan lift. Tangan kanan Akashi menarik pinggang Kuroko untuk ikut masuk ke dalam lift. "Resepsionis tadi yang memberitahuku nomor apartemenmu. Waktu itu dia juga bertanya, apa aku baik-baik saja saat aku pergi. Sebenarnya CCTV dipasang dimana saja?" ceritanya sekaligus bertanya.

"Oh, begitu. Soal CCTV, aku juga tidak terlalu tahu," balas Akashi.

"Di depan apartemenmu ada, kan?"

Yang ditanya berpikir sebentar. "Seingatku di depan lift, tangga darurat, dan di pojok kanan-kiri tiap lantai. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga sih sebenarnya, kata pemilik apartemen waktu itu," jelas Akashi. Matanya melirik ke atas, bermaksud mencari CCTV yang ternyata tidak ada. Senyum penuh misteri muncul dan Kuroko tidak melihatnya.

 _Ting!_ Lift pun terbuka lebar.

Mereka keluar dari lift, namun gerakan Kuroko ditahan begitu ia ingin berbelok ke kiri. Akashi menahan lengan kanannya dan menyerang bibir Kuroko lagi. Lama ciuman itu lebih dari satu menit. Tak ada nafsu untuk mendominasi, Akashi hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kuroko. Pihak lawan pun tak memberontak maupun membalas. Tapi tangan pemuda biru langit itu mengirim kode untuk menyudahinya dengan mendorong pelan tubuh Akashi.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya di depan CCTV?" tanya Kuroko sambil berjalan lagi.

"Hmm, mungkin?" Mata Akashi melirik CCTV yang dimaksud kekasihnya itu.

Pemuda yang kini mengambil jurusan Manajemen di Universitas Tokyo tersebut mengambil _keycard_ dari saku celana jeans hitamnya. Kemudian menempelkan benda itu ke sensor yang ada di atas gagang pintu. Ketika pintu sudah tidak terkunci, Akashi membukanya lalu menggiring Kuroko masuk ke dalam. Keduanya mengganti alas kaki dengan sandal rumahan. Akashi juga sudah menyiapkan sandal khusus untuk Kuroko pakai, yaitu sandal selop berbentuk kepala anjing warna biru muda. Lalu dirinya sendiri hanya memakai sandal selop merah polos.

Sewaktu pertama kali Kuroko ke apartemen (setelah mereka jadian), ia menolak untuk memakai sandal tersebut. Pemuda itu lebih memilih bertelanjang kaki. Tapi lama kelamaan, ia mulai terbiasa dan tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Boleh pinjam dapurmu?" tanya Kuroko meminta izin.

"Pakai saja. Aku ingin mandi dulu." Akashi pun melenggang masuk ke kamarnya.

Selama hampir setengah jam, Kuroko berkutat di dapur dengan apron merah polkadot _plus_ berenda pada talinya. Ia mulai menghangatkan satu bungkus kue jahe yang ia buat siang tadi dengan oven setelah menggulung lengan kaos bergaris horizontal putih-biru muda yang panjang sampai ke siku. Dari dalam tas, Kuroko mengeluarkan tiga coklat batangan bebas gula ukuran 5 x 10 cm dan sebungkus susu cair rasa vanilla. Ia memasak coklat itu dengan api sedang. Sampai Akashi selesai mandi pun, Kuroko masih menunggu coklat tersebut mencair sepenuhnya.

Tuan rumah berdiri tepat di samping kanan Kuroko. Ia terlihat lebih segar dengan kaos biru muda polos dan celana selutut warna putih. Alisnya terangkat sebelah begitu melihat kare yang ia buat tadi pagi sedang dipanaskan. Pandangannya teralih pada panci yang ada di depan Kuroko kemudian memperhatikan sosok itu seraya tersenyum.

"Nasinya masih ada?" tanya Kuroko saat sadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan.

"Hmm, masih. Tapi mungkin tidak cukup untuk dua orang," jawab Akashi.

Pemuda yang memiliki tinggi 172 cm itu mendongak. "Aku sudah makan, kok."

"Benarkah?" tanya Akashi ragu. Melihat Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya, pemuda itu menghela napas kecewa. Kepala Akashi bersandar pada bahu pemilik hatinya. Kedua tangannya pun ikut melingkar di pinggang Kuroko. "Tapi mau bantu menghabiskan karenya denganku, kan? Tanpa nasi, deh. Ya?" pintanya.

Kuroko melirik sebentar. "Baiklah. Hanya satu piring."

"Dua."

"Satu."

"Dua, Kuroko. Perempuan dan laki-laki."

"Akashi-kun bicara soal apa?" bingung Kuroko. Bukannya menjawab, Akashi malah mengendus leher Kuroko yang sukses membuat pemuda penyuka vanilla shake itu merinding. "Akashi-kun, geli," keluhnya dengan wajah dan nada datar.

"Kita bicara soal anak, kan?" Akashi tersenyum lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"A-anak? Laki-laki mana mungkin bisa hamil?" Nada gugup terdengar di sana.

Kali ini Akashi terkekeh. "Pasti bisa. Ingat? Aku ini Akashi, Akashi Seijuurou. Perkataanku selalu benar. Absolut," ucapnya dengan nada penuh percaya diri. Ia menyempatkan diri mencium pipi Kuroko sebelum pergi ke ruang makan yang ada di sisi kanan dapur. "Bisa siapkan semuanya, kan? Anggap latihan untuk jadi 'istri' yang baik," lanjut Akashi kemudian menghindar dari cubitan sang kekasih tercinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam sudah selesai sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Kini sepasang kekasih merah dan biru itu sedang bersantai di depan televisi. Ditemani dua mug ukuran sedang coklat panas (dengan tambahan susu vanilla untuk Kuroko) dan sepiring penuh kue jahe, keduanya menonton DVD yang disewa Akashi tempo hari. Kuroko yang duduk di antara kedua kaki Akashi nampak serius menonton sambil memegang mug. Lalu pemuda berambut merah justru terlihat bosan dan sibuk memakan kue jahe yang ditaruh di pangkuan Kuroko.

Sebenarnya Kuroko sendiri merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Dalam hati, Kuroko takut kalau tangan Akashi akan menyentuh 'sesuatu' di bawah sana.

Oh, tenang. Masih rating T, kok. Lanjut.

"Serius sekali nontonnya," tegur Akashi sambil memperhatikan wajah Kuroko.

Sang kekasih meneguk coklat lalu menaruhnya di atas meja bersama sepiring kue jahe. "Terus aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kuroko dengan mata masih memandang layar televisi. Tiba-tiba badannya terangkat sedikit sehingga ia berada di atas pangkuan Akashi sekarang bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya melingkar di sekitar perut Kuroko. Hal itu membuat jantung Kuroko berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. "Umm, Akashi-kun, aku tidak nyaman jika dipangku seperti ini," protes pemuda yang sering dijuluki _phantom_ tersebut. Rona merah terlihat walau samar-samar.

"Terus Kuroko inginnya bagaimana?" tanya Akashi, mencoba bersabar.

"Duduk biasa di samping Akashi-kun," jawabnya polos.

"Kalau aku maunya begini, gimana?" Akashi masih keras kepala untuk mempertahankan posisi mereka yang sekarang. Tiga detik berlalu tanpa sahutan dari pujaan hati, ia pun tersenyum tipis begitu menangkap lirikan Kuroko. "Baiklah, tapi aku ingin dengar sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hari ini," pintanya.

"Hm? Apa? Hari ini, hari Jum'at, kan?" tanya balik Kuroko, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Pacarku jahat sekali ternyata," balas Akashi sambil memasang wajah sedih.

Kuroko melepas pelukan Akashi lalu berjongkok untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya yang ia taruh di dekat kaki meja. Dengan cepat pemuda itu menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya sebelum duduk di sisi sofa yang masih kosong. Senyum manis yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan terlihat, bersamaan dengan pandangan berbinar-binar penuh makna.

"Ayo tebak! Apa yang kusembunyikan?" ajaknya.

Wajah Akashi mendekat. "Kado ulang tahun, kan?"

Kepala bermahkotakan warna biru muda itu menggeleng dua kali.

"Terus apa? Aku menyerah bermain tebak-tebakan denganmu," ucap Akashi seraya angkat tangan. Terlihat wajah Kuroko merengut lucu. Bibirnya agak melengkung ke atas. Kedua alisnya pun berkerut. Mata Akashi bergerak ke samping kanan, berpikir sebentar. "Kau ingin 'mengembalikan'? Tapi kau mengembalikannya dalam keadaan tidak utuh?" tebakn ya setelah mengingat kejadian yang sebenarnya agak lucu untuk diingat.

Kali ini anggukan kepala menjadi jawabannya.

Sungguh, Akashi tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya ini.

"Aku memang 'mengembalikannya', tapi dalam keadaan utuh, kok."

Kedua tangan Kuroko terulur ke depan, bermaksud memberikan satu kotak kecil warna merah yang dihias pita biru muda itu pada Akashi. "Selamat ulang tahun yang kesembilan belas tahun, Akashi-kun. Semoga semua keinginanmu bisa terkabul. Semoga sehat selalu, diberi kelancaran untuk kuliahnya, dan selalu diberi keberuntungan oleh _Kami-sama_ ," ucap Kuroko tulus dan tambahan senyuman memikat di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, _Dear_." Akashi ikut tersenyum sambil menerima kotak tersebut.

Sebuah kecupan mampir di kening Kuroko.

Tanpa meminta izin, Akashi pun membuka kotak itu dengan tidak sabaran. Tawa pelan terdengar kemudian. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang dilipat jadi empat lipatan. Senyum geli terlihat di wajah Akashi begitu tahu ada benda lain yang ditindih kertas tadi. Empat burung kertas kecil dengan dua warna merah, satu warna hitam, dan satu warna biru muda. Akashi tahu maksud dari keempat warna tersebut.

Warna biru muda adalah warna identik dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Lalu hitam ada di marga kekasihnya itu. Tapi kenapa ada dua warna merah?

"Kau ingin memberikannya pada 'diriku' yang satunya?" tanya Akashi.

"...mungkin? Aku hanya ingin menggenapkannya jadi empat burung kertas."

Rambut Kuroko diacak-acak Akashi yang sudah tersenyum geli. " _Thanks_." Ia mengernyit saat pandangannya menemukan sesuatu di balik potongan-potongan kertas warna-warni yang hanya dijadikan sebagai penutup dari hadiah yang sebenarnya. Dalam jangkauan pandangannya, ia merasa Kuroko sedikit mendekat. Dengan tangan kanan, Akashi menyingkirkan potongan-potongan kertas dan empat burung kertas itu untuk mengambil 'sesuatu' yang ternyata adalah beberapa lembar foto ukuran 2R.

"Itu... koleksi fotoku sejak SMP," aku Kuroko.

Pemuda berambut merah itu nampak tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kuroko yang melihat ekspresi langka tersebut hanya tertawa anggun sambil menundukkan kepala, bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan tawanya. Ia juga tidak tahan ingin mengabadikannya, tapi ponselnya sejak tadi ia taruh di dalam tas. Tawa itu pun terhenti ketika tangan kanan Akashi menyentuh tengkuk lalu menariknya. Tubuh Kuroko hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh ke dalam rengkuhan Akashi. Kepala mendongak, cairan bening jatuh mengenai pipi Kuroko.

Akashi menangis tanpa suara.

Sontak Kuroko melepas rengkuhan itu dengan ekspresi panik. "A-Akashi-kun?"

"Tenang, aku hanya terharu," aku pemuda itu sambil menghapus aliran air mata di wajahnya. Ia mengambil foto-foto tersebut lalu menaruh kotak ke atas meja. Akashi kembali menarik tubuh Kuroko hingga tubuh itu jatuh ke dalam rengkuhannya sekali lagi. Mereka melihat foto-foto itu satu persatu setelah Kuroko menyamankan diri untuk bersandar pada dada bidang Akashi.

Di foto teratas, ada foto dengan dirinya sebagai obyek sedang berdiri membelakangi kamera sambil berkacak pinggang. Akashi ingat betul, kalau itu pasti diambil saat tim basket Teikou latihan musim panas di pinggir pantai. Tapi ajaibnya, ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Kuroko memfoto dirinya.

"Kok aku baru tahu soal foto ini?" heran Akashi.

"Waktu itu aku hanya berpikir untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan momen yang ada."

"Tapi bagus, jelas sekali kau ingin memfotoku."

"Aku hanya mengambil gambar secara asal."

"Ya, ya, ya." Entah harus percaya atau tidak, namun Akashi memilih percaya kalau kekasihnya ini memang sudah menaruh perhatian padanya sejak SMP. Meski Akashi tidak tahu sejak kapan. Saat ditanya pun, Kuroko takkan mau menjawab. _"Yang pasti sudah lama."_ Hanya jawaban itu yang ia berikan. Lagipula, Akashi juga sudah senang kalau dirinya jadi obyek foto Kuroko. Ia merasa... spesial.

Berlanjut ke foto kedua. Dengan sekali melihat pun, Akashi tahu kalau itu adalah dirinya. Masih sama, Akashi sebagai obyek foto dan membelakangi kamera. Bedanya ia sedang melihat kembang api bersama yang lain serta memakai yukata.

"Kembang apinya cantik," gumam Kuroko.

"Hmm..." Akashi tersenyum lalu melihat foto selanjutnya.

Foto selanjutnya diambil malam hari, saat mereka berdua bertemu di Shibuya. Samar-samar Akashi bisa mengingatnya. Pertemuan itu terjadi di musim gugur. Terlihat jelas dari background pepohonan berdaun coklat. Jalanan pun juga sedikit tertutupi daun yang berguguran. Lagi-lagi sosoknya membelakangi kamera. Bagian kakinya agak buram karena Akashi yakin, ia sedang berjalan di depan Kuroko.

"Aku hampir tertangkap basah," jelas pemuda berambut biru muda itu.

"Aa~ Aku memang curiga padamu sejak kelas satu SMA," sahut Akashi.

"Yang selanjutnya, aku benar-benar ketahuan."

Akashi pun melihat foto yang dimaksud Kuroko. Benar. Kali ini sosoknya menengok ke arah kamera dengan ekspresi penasaran. Rambut merahnya nampak bergerak mengikuti arah angin. "Seperti model, ya? Ternyata aku keren juga," komentarnya dengan nada narsis.

"Hanya kebetulan," sahut Kuroko seraya mengganti foto.

Senyum Akashi melebar begitu melihat foto mereka berdua.

"Aku sedikit kaget waktu Akashi-kun minta foto _bareng_ ," aku Kuroko.

"Saat itu aku sempat menjadikan foto ini sebagai wallpaper ponselku."

Kali ini Kuroko yang tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Akashi. Setelah foto diganti, senyum itu perlahan luntur. Sebenarnya Kuroko juga ragu memberikan foto tersebut, tapi karena tema lainnya selain memberikan foto yang diam-diam diabadikan Kuroko, yaitu ingin membuat Akashi mengenang masa lalu kedekatan mereka. Di sana ia memfoto sosok Akashi dari samping yang tengah memandangi Furihata Kouki. Foto itu diambil saat ia berulang tahun ke-15 setelah Winter Cup selesai.

"Kenapa kau ingin memberikan foto ini?" tanya Akashi tanpa emosi apapun.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu _flashback_ juga," jawab Kuroko datar.

"Ternyata Kurokoku ini maso, ya?" Akashi terkekeh pelan.

Kuroko hanya diam ketika puncak kepalanya dicium. Foto kembali diganti. Masih sama, fokus pandangan Akashi tertuju pada Furihata yang sedang difoto oleh Kuroko. Tak ada yang berkomentar karena rasa enggan. Akashi mengganti foto, kali ini sosoknya berada di samping Furihata dan sedang membelakangi kamera. Tangan kanan Kuroko menyentuh foto itu seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan sakit dan sesak di hatiku karena foto yang kuambil sendiri," cerita Kuroko.

"Bodoh," sahut Akashi pelan.

"Tapi berkat foto itu, aku sadar kalau aku _tidak_ normal."

Tangan Akashi bergerak mengganti foto. Sekali lagi ia heran, kenapa Kuroko suka sekali memfoto dirinya saat sedang bersama Furihata? Foto kali ini sewaktu mereka pulang dari piknik bersama Basuke All Star 2008 di tahun terakhir SMA. Akashi tentu masih ingat dengan jelas, Furihata mulai terang-terangan mendekatinya setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya pada si Chihuahua Seirin itu.

Foto selanjutnya juga sama. Akashi dan Furihata dengan tangan saling bertautan di tengah-tengah keramaian pejalan kaki. Hening sampai foto diganti lagi. Berbeda dari foto sebelumnya, seseorang yang ada di samping Akashi adalah Midorima.

"Itu waktu tester foto," jelas Kuroko tanpa diminta.

"Bukannya kau pulang duluan?" heran Akashi.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kubeli, makanya balik lagi," jawab pemuda itu.

Perhatian mereka teralih pada foto selanjutnya. Kali ini Akashi terlihat sendiri tengah menunggu kereta. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

Kuroko menengok ke arah sang kekasih. "Kau sedang ada masalah."

"...ya. Aku sedang mempertanyakan perasaanku sendiri."

Jawaban itu mampu membuat lawan bicaranya bungkam.

Akashi mengganti foto lagi.

"Itu foto terakhir," kata Kuroko pelan dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh pemuda berambut merah.

Tangan Akashi bergerak menyentuh foto tersebut dengan hati-hati. Itu foto mereka berdua saat _hunting_ bersama sekaligus kencan pertama mereka di awal bulan November. Terlihat tangan Akashi di sisi kiri foto karena ia yang mengambil gambar. Kuroko tersenyum di sisinya sambil memegang sebuah daun momiji kering. Ekspresi Akashi nampak senang dan lebih segar daripada foto-foto sebelumnya.

"Haaah... Perasaanku jadi campur aduk sekarang," keluh Akashi seraya meletakkan kado dari Kuroko ke atas meja.

Si pemberi kado melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Akashi. "Tidak suka?" tanyanya.

"Bukannya tidak suka. Hanya... merasa heran?" jawab pemuda tersebut.

"Lalu kue jahenya bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Enak. Kapan-kapan buatkan lagi, ya?" pinta Akashi secara tidak langsung dengan senyum tulus di bibir. Kedua matanya kembali melirik kotak kado yang masih terbuka. Selembar kertas yang dilipat tadi belum ia buka. Tangan kanan Akashi mengambil kertas itu lalu membukanya. Senyum pemuda itu semakin lebar setelah membaca tulisan tangan Kuroko. Hanya ada tiga kalimat di sana.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun._

 _Aku ingin selamanya menjadikanmu sebagai obyek_ limited edition _fotoku satu-satunya._

 _Bolehkah?_

Aah, Akashi merasa gagal paham tentang kado pemberian Kuroko. Ia memasang wajah merajuk. "Jadi, aku hanya dianggap sebagai obyek fotomu?" tanyanya meminta kepastian dari kesimpulan yang ia dapat.

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan wajah datarnya kemudian menghela napas.

Otak jenius Akashi Seijuurou pun kini dipertanyakan. Sedang kongsletkah?

Mau tidak mau, Kuroko harus menjelaskan apa maksud dari kado itu yang memang bisa dibilang 'agak' unik. Ia merangkak mendekati sosok itu lalu memegang kedua bahu Akashi. Pemuda itu hanya memejamkan mata saat Kuroko menempelkan kening mereka dengan kedua mata tertutup.

"Aku ingin Akashi-kun tahu dan mengingatnya. Kalau sejak dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya, pandanganku akan selalu tertuju padamu. Walaupun aku sempat menyangkal perasaan ini karena merasa tidak normal, tapi aku tak bisa berbohong. Mataku selalu bisa menemukan sosokmu, entah lewat kamera atau dengan mata telanjang. Aku pun mengakui kalau aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu, Akashi-kun. Tapi sekali lagi, _Kami-sama_ memberiku cobaan. Kau berpaling dan membuatku harus memilih untuk melupakan perasaan ini atau tetap menjaganya meski cintaku tidak terbalas."

Tak terasa air mata sudah mengalir di pipi Kuroko.

Mata Akashi terbuka dan menyapu aliran itu dengan dua ibu jari.

"Tapi aku bersyukur... aku memilih untuk menjaganya," kata Kuroko mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Akashi mencium pemuda tersebut, bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Tapi kedua matanya terasa panas secara mendadak. Pandangannya pun malah mengabur. Ah... Ia hampir melepas seseorang yang tulus mencintainya, pikirnya. Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, entah kehidupan seperti apa yang akan dijalani Akashi tanpa Kuroko di sisinya.

Bisakah ia hidup bahagia jika dengan Furihata?

Sosok berambut cokelat itu memang pernah mengisi hatinya. Tapi harus Akashi akui, rasa tertariknya berbeda. Lebih kepada rasa penasaran sesaat.

Jauh berbeda dengan rasa tertariknya pada Kuroko. Perhatiannya sudah direbut sejak awal mereka bertemu. Akashi selalu memperhatikan perkembangan basket pemuda itu semasa SMP. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak percaya kalau cara memperhatikannya semakin lama semakin berubah. Bukan hanya perkembangan basket, fokus Akashi teralih pada yang lain. Seperti memperhatikan kebiasan Kuroko, buku-buku apa saja yang ia baca, mencoba mencari cara untuk bisa membaca ekspresi dan pikiran pemuda tersebut pun tak luput dari kegiatan Akashi yang berkaitan dengan Kuroko.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, ia melihat keanehan yang terjadi pada Kuroko saat mereka jadi siswa SMA kelas 2. Pemuda itu malah menjauh dan sulit dihubungi. Merasa Kuroko tidak akan menerimanya, Akashi pun berpaling pada Furihata yang memang menarik perhatiannya sejak perayaan ulang tahun Kuroko dulu.

Ah, baginya itu semua hanya masa lalu.

Akashi tidak mau memikirkannya lagi. Hidupnya sudah lebih baik sekarang. Terkadang memang rasa bersalah muncul, tapi seorang Akashi tidak diajarkan untuk berjalan di tempat. Ia, bersama Kuroko, harus bisa melangkah beriringan tanpa berbalik lagi. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang terus menerus.

" _Naa_ , Kuroko," panggilnya sambil mengusap pipi kiri Kuroko.

Mata itu terbuka perlahan dengan gurat merah di pinggir matanya.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Akashi, meminta izin.

Kuroko memandangnya penasaran. "Apa?"

"Bisakah... kita tidak mengungkitnya lagi? Aku ingin melangkah maju di sampingmu. Beriringan denganmu. Yang lalu, biarlah berlalu. Tapi aku juga tak ingin melupakannya, hanya saja, kita harus jadikan itu sebagai tumpuan untuk ke depannya." Perlahan Akashi memeluk sang pujaan hati. Erat, bahkan terkesan penuh keposesifan. Namun tak ada perlawanan yang membuat senyum tulus terlihat di wajah Akashi.

"Aku ingin bahagia bersamamu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Walau aku tidak janji bisa selamanya seperti ini, tapi aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu. Dan kuharap, kau mau selalu berada di sampingku, baik senang maupun susah," tambahnya dengan berbisik di telingan kiri Kuroko.

Tubuh dalam pelukannya bergetar lalu terdengar suara sedang menahan tawa.

Ekspresi Akashi berubah horor. "Aku sedang serius di sini, Tetsuya."

 _Glek_. Kuroko menahan napas sebentar sebelum mendongak. Ia ingin melihat kedua mata kekasihnya itu, memastikan apakah warnanya berubah sebelah atau masih sama-sama berwarna merah. Tangan kiri Akashi menyentuh pelipisnya dan membuat Kuroko menutup matanya sebelah. Ia bersyukur, kedua mata itu masih berwarna sama secara tidak langsung. Anggap Kuroko 'sedikit' trauma dengan sosok Akashi yang 'lain'. Tapi itu bukan berarti ia tidak menerima kehadirannya, hanya... takut?

"Maaf, aku hanya berpikir kalau permintaanmu tadi seperti sedang melamarku," akunya dengan wajah datar.

"Kalau 'iya', kenapa?" Akashi tersenyum penuh makna.

"Akashi-kun yang ulang tahun hari ini, kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun."

Dengusan geli terdengar dari arah Akashi. "Di lihat dari mana pun, aku yang pantas mengatakannya. Aku adalah _seme_ mu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan siapa yang berulang tahun hari ini atau besok atau besoknya lagi," jelas pemuda itu dengan penuh keabsolutan. Ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas melihat kedutan pelan pada alis sebelah kanan sang kekasih.

Dalam sekejap, tubuh Akashi jatuh ke belakang dengan sosok Kuroko berada di atasnya. Ia meringis pelan karena punggung dan lehernya mengenai pegangan sofa yang lumayan keras. Tak lama kemudian kedua mata merah Akashi menatap pemuda biru itu dengan pandangan menantang. Siapa yang mengira kalau Kuroko berani melakukannya?

"Jangan berpikir aku tidak berani melakukan hal _ini_ padamu, Akashi-kun."

Oh, apa itu? Akashi mendengar suara merajuk di sana. "Sayangnya, 'iya'."

Entah Kuroko sadar atau tidak, kedua pipi itu bergelembung. Akashi menunggu responnya dan bersabar untuk tidak menyerang (dalam artian 'ehem') pemuda tersebut yang hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Belum lagi kaki kirinya yang terlipat plus tertindih tubuh Kuroko mulai dijalari semut-semut nakal (baca: kesemutan). Kaki satunya lagi masih berpijak di atas karpet berbulu. Pose yang absurd, menurutnya.

Tapi terlihat menantang, pikir Akashi lagi.

 _If you know what he means._

"Sekarang Tetsuya ingin melakukan apa padaku, hm?"

Bentuk pipi Kuroko kembali seperti semula, meski masih terlihat gembul, sih. Hanya lebih _kempes_ dari sebelumnya. Semburat merah melengkapi wajah pemuda itu. Warnanya pun kemudian menyebar sampai ke kedua daun telinga Kuroko.

"Oh, ternyata kau ingin menggodaku ya, Tetsu—"

"— _s-stop_ , Akashi-kun. Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu."

Ah, jadi, itu penyebabnya. Padahal Akashi sempat memanggilnya dengan nama pemberian Kuroko dulu. Sosoknya yang satu lagi lebih tepatnya. Kedua mata Akashi masih betah menatap wajah pemuda di atasnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Hening merajai ruangan tersebut. Hanya terdengar suara dari _speaker_ film yang sempat mereka tonton tadi, namun kini terabaikan.

Perlahan wajah Kuroko mendekat. Hembusan napasnya mengenai wajah Akashi dan membuat tangan kiri pemuda itu terangkat. Tujuannya adalah tengkuk Kuroko. Ia ingin menghapus jarak bibir mereka secepatnya. Tapi tangan itu hanya mengambang di udara.

Suasana romantis yang dibangun Kuroko, Akashi tidak ingin menghancurkannya.

Apa ini hadiah yang sebenarnya ingin diberikan Kuroko?

Diam-diam Akashi berharap ada kejutan lain yang lebih 'menyenangkan' dari ini.

Polos. Kata itu yang cocok menggambarkan ciuman dari Kuroko. Bibirnya yang sekenyal pipinya hanya menempel pada bibir Akashi. Lembut dan penuh perasaan. Meski di awal bibir itu sedikit bergetar (karena gugup). Akashi yang terbuai akan kelembutannya langsung memejamkan mata setelah melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang sudah lebih rileks. Tangan kirinya pun mendarat di tengkuk Kuroko lalu menekannya. Ia merasa kaos biru mudanya dicengkeram oleh kedua tangan Kuroko di bagian bahu.

Sesuatu mendesak untuk masuk. Lidah Akashi.

Rasa coklat bercampur susu vanilla pun terasa pada indera pengecapnya.

"Nngh." Lenguhan pelan lolos dari mulut Kuroko. Kepalanya mencoba untuk menjauh, ingin menyudahi ciuman mereka yang akan 'memanas'. Tapi kekuatan tangan Akashi jauh lebih kuat, belum lagi posisi tubuhnya yang tidak mendukung untuk bisa lepas dari sosok itu. Kuroko menjadi pihak bertahan dalam hitungan detik. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan kegiatan ciuman mereka berlanjut ke tahap selanjutnya.

Tidak boleh. Belum diizinkan oleh orang tuanya.

Namun gerakan lidah Akashi yang sangat menggodanya tak bisa ditolak.

Dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Kuroko dihantui rasa penasaran.

Bohong kalau di umurnya yang juga ingin menginjak kepala dua tidak tahu menahu mengenai kegiatan _khusus_ orang dewasa. Kuroko yang kelak ingin menjadi sastrawan atau novelis terkenal pasti pernah melakukan riset mengenai hal-hal tersebut. Entah lewat buku sastra lama, novel dewasa, komik, dan lebih parah dari internet. Beruntungnya, riset yang ia lakukan tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Tapi untuk riset dalam bentuk melakukannya secara langsung, Kuroko belum pernah mencoba.

Banyak yang bilang, sekali melakukannya, mereka akan ketagihan.

Tentu hal itu yang ia takutkan. Kalau jadi ketergantungan bagaimana?

...tapi sekali saja... tidak apa, kan?

Dengan bermodalkan rasa penasaran, ia membuka celah sambil memejamkan kedua matanya serapat mungkin. Alisnya pun ikut berkerut ketika Akashi membuka mata. 'Tamu' yang ditunggu Kuroko tidak juga datang dan diganti usapan pada pelipis kanannya. Ia mengerti, Akashi bermaksud menyuruhnya untuk tenang. Pemuda itu menurut lalu kembali membuka mulutnya yang sempat tertutup.

Lidah Akashi pun masuk. Mengajak lidah Kuroko untuk bergerak bersamanya.

Sekali lagi, lenguhan terdengar disertai suara kecap basah.

Napas dua pemuda itu saling memburu. Suhu di sekitar mereka pun ikut memanas. Kuroko mencengkeram kaos Akashi begitu merasa ada 'sesuatu' yang mendesak ingin keluar. Alarm bahaya langsung berbunyi di telinganya. Diselimuti rasa panik, ia memilih untuk melepaskan ciuman itu secara sepihak.

Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan kecewa. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan berusaha mengembalikan jalur pernapasannya yang kacau akibat ciuman itu. Tapi kedua matanya tidak lepas dari wajah sang kekasih. Mata Akashi memperhatikan dari ujung kepala sampai dada. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup karena disuguhi pemandangan yang sering muncul di mimpinya beberapa bulan terakhir (ini termasuk pengakuan dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou!).

Ia menelan ludah. Dada Kuroko terlihat kembang kempis, kedua mata itu nampak berkabut. Warna merah di pipi dan telinganya masih terlihat. Malah semakin memerah sekarang. Ini adalah salah satu cobaan terberat untuk Akashi selama ia menjalani hidup.

"A-aku... harus ke k-kamar mandi," lirih Kuroko.

"Kenapa harus ke kamar mandi kalau ada aku yang bisa 'mengeluarkannya'?"

Pertanyaan lugas bercampur nada kecewa dari Akashi membekukan tubuh pemuda berambut biru muda di atasnya. Tangan itu bergetar sambil menunduk. "K-kita masih di bawah umur, Akashi-kun. D-dan aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," jawab Kuroko gugup. Rasa bersalah dan takut juga menjalar di hatinya.

Masih dengan ekspresi datar, Akashi bertanya lagi. "Memang harus berumur berapa tahun untuk melakukan 'itu'?"

"D-dua puluh tahun?" jawab Kuroko lagi, ragu.

Kini alis sebelah kanan Akashi terangkat. "Bukannya delapan belas tahun?"

Bibir itu terkatup rapat. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Belum lagi ia harus menahan 'sesuatu' di bawah sana sejak tadi. Memikirkannya saja membuat tubuh Kuroko bergetar semua. Tanpa sadar ia mendesis, dalam hati berharap agar kekasihnya tidak bertanya dan membiarkannya menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri. Di kamar mandi. Sendiri.

"A-Akashi-kun... a-aku harus—"

"—oke, oke. Kali ini kubiarkan. Sana, ke kamar mandi."

Ruangan mendadak hening karena film juga sudah selesai.

Helaan napas berat terdengar dari Akashi yang terlihat sudah mulai kembali seperti semula. Tangan kanannya menepuk pelan kepala Kuroko yang tak bergerak sama sekali sambil memandangnya. Ia tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Aku tidak marah, Tetsuya, jika itu yang kau pikirkan. Lagipula aku hanya bercanda, jangan terlalu diambil serius," ucap Akashi, bermaksud menenangkan.

Kuroko masih menatapnya tanpa merespon apapun.

"Tetsuya, ada apa lagi?" tanya Akashi, berusaha untuk bersabar.

"Maaf... aku belum siap."

Kedua tangan pemuda berambut merah itu menangkup wajah Kuroko yang entah kenapa terlihat ingin menangis. "Hush, sudah, aku tahu, Tetsuya. Bercinta itu butuh persiapan, dan aku masih ingat tentang janji kita dulu," jelasnya.

Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah Kuroko. Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Akashi, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mencium bibir pemuda itu.

Tubuh Akashi bangkit setelahnya, ia memilih duduk sambil bersandar pada sofa. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada televisi flat yang masih menampilkan tampilan awal DVD. Pemuda tersebut beranjak untuk mematikan DVD dan menggantinya dengan saluran televisi biasa. Ia juga membereskan kado dari Kuroko yang isinya keluar semua ke bentuk semula tanpa diikat pita. Tangan kanannya mengipasi wajah yang terasa panas secara tiba-tiba sambil kembali duduk di atas sofa. Efek dari kegiatan 'pemanasan'nya dengan Kuroko datang terlambat rupanya.

"Mangsanya lepas..." gerutu pemuda itu pelan.

Ia merasa di hari ulang tahunnya kali ini juga _apes_.

Bahkan lebih _apes_ dari tahun kemarin.

Kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit-langit ruangan. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, tahun ini sebenarnya tidak begitu buruk. Teman-teman yang mengenalnya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, mantan juniornya juga mengucapkannya lewat _chat_ grup Rakuzan. Ditambah dengan kehadiran seorang pacar yang menemaninya sekarang, menghabiskan hari spesial hanya berdua saja di dalam apartemen. Ia menutup mata sejenak. Akashi tidak merasa ada yang kurang sama sekali...

Ah, mungkin ucapan selamat dari sang ayah?

Ia belum mendapatkannya, tapi bukan berarti Akashi mengharapkan hal tersebut.

Hanya... kepikiran. "Pasti menyenangkan," gumamnya.

"Akashi-kun, benar tidak marah?" tanya Kuroko tepat di depan wajahnya yang masih mendongak. Melihat tak ada respon dari pemuda itu, Kuroko memandangnya tepat ke kedua matanya. "Ada masalah? Atau... Akashi-kun ingat masa lalu?"

Yang ditanya malah terkekeh pelan. "Tetsuya _esper_ , ya?"

"Ugh, lagi-lagi panggilan itu..."

 _Ctak_! Sebuah sentilan menyapa kening Kuroko.

"S-sakit, Akashi-kun," ringisnya.

"Memang tidak boleh ya, seorang pacar memanggil pacarnya dengan nama pemberian? Daripada panggilan sayang yang terkadang buat orang lain terdengar menjijikan," sahut Akashi lalu memberi kode agar Kuroko mendekat dengan jari telunjuk. Walau sedang menahan sakit akibat sentilannya tadi, pemuda itu tetap menurut. "Mulai sekarang Tetsuya harus memanggilku 'Seijuurou' sebagai balasan karena aku tidak boleh 'membantumu'," titahnya.

"Eh? Tapi—"

"—coba panggil namaku sekarang, Tetsuya."

Kuroko diam, menatap Akashi yang masih betah mendongak ke atas.

"Aku menunggu, Tetsuya," kata Akashi dengan wajah menyeringai. Ia melihat kedua telinga Kuroko memerah. Aa, sepertinya Akashi mendapat cobaan lagi untuk menahan nafsu yang bisa membuatnya buta dan menyerang sang kekasih saat ini juga.

"S-Sei...juurou...-kun."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

Bibir Kuroko melengkung ke bawah. "S-Seijuurou...-kun," panggilnya ulang dan mendapat elusan di kepalanya.

" _Good boy_ ," puji Akashi seraya beranjak dari sofa. Ia membungkuk sedikit untuk mengambil remot yang tergeletak di atas meja lalu mematikan televisi. Pemuda itu menengok pada Kuroko setelah mengambil kado dari sang kekasih. "Temani aku tidur juga, **di kamar** , **satu kasur** ," pinta Akashi dengan nada perintah sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Satu kasur!?"

"Hanya tidur, tidak akan melakukan hal 'itu'."

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa, Aka—Seijuurou-kun harus tanggung jawab. Ugh, aku masih kesulitan dengan nama itu," jawab Kuroko ditambah gerutuan pelan di akhir. Tangan kirinya menerima uluran tangan Akashi layaknya seorang Cinderella yang menerima tawaran Pangerannya untuk berdansa.

Begitu Kuroko berdiri di sampingnya, Akashi tersenyum. "Jalannya pelan-pelan."

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Sekalian latihan jalan ke altar pernikahan kita nanti."

"Seijuurou-kun, jangan mulai lagi, _please_."

 **~ END ~**

Saya tahu kalau ending-nya jadi gak jelas. Saya juga tahu kalau readers gregetan karena AkaKuro gak jadi 'begituan'. Tapi percayalah kalau saya masih di bawah umur (cuih!) dan gak bisa (kesulitan lebih tepatnya) buat fanfic M yang bahasanya vulgar dsb. #nangisdipojokkan

Err, tapi ini bisa dianggap fluffy, gak?

Apa bisa menyembuhkan hati readers yang nge-down setelah baca Kado Pembuka kemarin?

Tapi terima kasih ya, buat readers yang sudah baca fanfic **The Pieces of Love Letter** dan rela ngemaso bareng saya. ^~^ Buat yang ngereview, ngefav, dan ngefollow juga, terima kasih! :) Khususnya buat **Clouds, siucchi, hanyo4, kurochan, Rucchan, Name sifhukyu**. Review kalian buat saya terharu (ini sebuah pengakuan dari saya), serius! Buat siu-san yang sudah nge-review sebanyak itu, ahahaha, ya ampun, saya ketawa geli bacanya. Oh, saya juga mau jawab pertanyaan hanyo4 dan kurochan. Iya, di sini saya pake (baca: pinjam) **Oreshi** karena kalo Bokushi, bisa-bisa saya makin nyiksa Kurokocchi nanti. #nyeseksendiri

Mm, saya mau kasih tau beberapa informasi tentang fanfic-fanfic saya yang pasti ngebingungin readers. Terutama alurnya.

Saya sarankan (bagi yang belum baca semuanya) untuk baca **Phantom Kiss** karena alur waktunya terjadi saat AkaKuro masih kelas 1 SMA. Yang kedua **Photo** , AkaKuro jadi calon maba bulan Agustus 2011. Ketiga **The Pieces of Love Letter** , AkaKuro masih maba tanggal 20 Desember 2011. Keempat **One on One Resutoran kara, Shinjuku Eki made** , AkaKuro mulai menjalin hubungan di bulan Agustus 2012. Kelima yaitu fanfic ini, 20 Desember 2012.

Oh, saya juga punya alasan tersendiri kenapa waktunya diperjelas jadi sejelas-jelasnya begini. Tapi saya gak mau bicara alasannya (takut jadi tukang PHP nanti), ahahaha.

Semoga penjelasan di atas bisa membantu readers. ^^

Oh iya, saya sudah dengar dan cari translation dari lirik lagu **AkaKuro** yang judulnya **Answer**. Dan YEAH! Saya terharu plus bahagia karena menemukan arti yang ada di bagian atas dan summary itu. XD Saya merasa, "Aah... kok mirip, ya?" Maksudnya mirip sama fanfic saya ini, gitu. Maaf, saya kepedean, ahahaha.

Well~

Saya ucapkan, **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU, SEI-KUN! LONG LAST WITH KUROKO, 'KAY!?** (karena pada dasarnya saya AkaKuroshipper jadi long last-nya sama Kuroko aja, gak sama yang lain) ^~^

Terima kasih sudah mampir-ssu!

CHAU!

* * *

 **OMAKE!**

* * *

 **Keesokan paginya...**

Akashi Seijuurou menatap horor dua benda berbentuk kotak dengan beda ukuran yang entah sejak kapan sudah menggantikan sosok Kuroko di atas kasurnya. Matanya memindai tiap inchi ruang kamarnya, tapi ia tak menemukan pemuda tersebut. Mungkin sedang di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan? Pikirnya ber- _positive thinking_.

Tapi keyakinannya runtuh begitu melihat catatan kecil yang ada di atas kado berwarna merah polkadot dan berukuran sedang. Alisnya berkedut sebelah saat membacanya.

 _Untuk Seijuurou-kun..._

 _Maaf, aku tidak pamit secara langsung. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu yang tertidur terlalu nyenyak (mirip beruang yang sedang hibernasi). Jadi, kuputuskan untuk langsung pulang. Oh iya, aku sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu, tinggal dipanaskan saja kalau sudah dingin._

 _Lalu pagi ini, aku menemukan kado besar di depan pintu. Dibuka, ya! Kado ukuran kecil itu dariku. Semoga kau suka, Seijuurou-kun. ^_^_

 _Dari Kuroko Tetsuya, yang selalu mencintaimu._

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Akashi membuka kado dari Kuroko terlebih dahulu dengan tidak sabar. Ternyata isi kado tersebut adalah sebuah syal berwarna merah terang. Dalam hati ia berharap, Kurokolah yang merajut syal itu. Kalau benar, sungguh Akashi bahagia bukan main.

Perhatiannya teralih pada kado ukuran besar dengan warna merah polos tanpa pita seperti kado dari Kuroko. Jari telunjuk Akashi mengetuk kado tersebut sambil mendekatkan telinga. Ketukannya tidak nyaring juga tidak teredam oleh isi kado. Ia buka kotak itu pelan-pelan. Mulut Akashi terbuka sedikit, kaget dengan isinya.

Bola basket, beberapa buku tua, dan... kotak kecil.

Akashi menatap kotak kecil berwarna putih yang kira-kira berukura cm. Begitu dibuka, ia melihat lipatan kertas yang diduga dari si pemberi kado. Tulisan pertama yang ia lihat adalah nama si pemberi kado, tepat di bawah tanda tangan. Tubuh Akashi mematung seketika.

 _Akashi Masaomi._

 _Kado dari Ayah?_

Tangan kiri Akashi menutupi mulutnya. "Wajahku pasti terlihat aneh sekarang," gumamnya seraya memukul beberapa kali kasurnya dengan tangan kanan. Bahagia. Hanya itu yang ia rasakan. Sejak pemuda itu duduk di bangku SMP, sang ayah memang sudah tidak pernah memberikannya hadiah ulang tahun. Mereka juga jarang bertemu.

Dan lagi, Masaomi tahu dari mana kalau dirinya mencari semua buku-buku tua ini?

Ia membaca isi surat yang bisa dipastikan adalah tulisan tangan ayahnya sendiri.

 _Seijuurou, Ayah harap kadonya tidak datang terlambat. Ayah dengar, kau sedang mencari buku-buku itu, dan kebetulan Ayah diundang ke pelelangan. Jadi, Ayah belikan untukmu. Ayah juga belikan bola basket. Jangan terlalu larut dengan tugas kuliah, sempatkan diri untuk bermain supaya otakmu tidak stres. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat karena kudengar kau sudah punya pacar. Apa yang ada di dalam kotak kecil itu adalah barang peninggalan ibumu. Berikan padanya kalau kau benar-benar yakin atas pilihanmu, Seijuurou._

 _Selamat ulang tahun. Akhir minggu ini, pulanglah ke rumah._

"A-aa..." Akashi terhenyak membacanya.

Sambil menahan tawa, ia menatap benda yang dimaksud Masaomi. Kedua matanya mengerjap melihat bentuk benda itu. Ada dua benda, yaitu jam era 1980-an (mungkin?) dan...

"C-cincin?" gumamnya bingunng lalu ekspresi pemuda tersebut bersemu.

Ia mengambil cincin dari dalam kotak. Memandanginya selekat mungkin. Ukiran kecil bertuliskan 'Akashi' di dalam cincin membuatnya tersenyum. Almarhumah ibunya, Akashi Shiori, selalu memakainya dan Akashi sendiri pernah mendengar permintaan dari sang ibu kalau kelak, ia ingin anak tertuanya memberikan cincin itu pada pendampingnya. Tentu yang dimaksud adalah dirinya, Akashi Seijuurou karena ia anak tunggal. Akashi mencium cincin itu sebelum mendengar suara panggilan masuk dari ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Dengan malas, ia meraih ponsel lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut yang ternyata dari Kuroko.

"Ohayou _, Seijuurou-kun."_

" _Ohayou_ , Tetsuya."

" _...kau marah?"_

"Menurutmu?" tanya Akashi balik dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah.

Terdengar helaan napas pasrah di ujung sana. _"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Meski aku tidak yakin harus mengatakannya. Aa, bukan itu. Karena Seijuurou-kun sudah bangun, pasti kadonya sudah dibuka, kan? Atau belum?"_

"Sudah, kok." Mendadak _mood_ Akashi turun.

" _Dari Ayah Seijuurou-kun, ya? Kado yang besar?"_

Alis pemuda rambut merah itu berkerut. "Tetsuya tahu dari mana? Sudah buka kadonya duluan, ya?" Rasa cemas muncul di hatinya. Jangan sampai kekasihnya itu tahu soal barang peninggalan sang ibu. Akashi ingin memberinya nanti (saat umur mereka sudah mencukupi, kalau kata Kuroko sih).

" _Aku tidak selancang itu, dan aku hanya menebak."_

 _Inner_ Akashi membayangkan Kuroko yang sedang menggelembungkan kedua pipi.

" _Tapi syukurlah kalau benar."_

"Iya, kado itu dari Ayahku. Agak... mengagetkan, sih," akunya. Suara tawa mengalun di telinga kanan Akashi. "Sekarang aku jadi penasaran, kenapa Tetsuya _ku_ ini bisa menebaknya dengan benar 100%. Pasti terjadi sesuatu," kata Akashi dengan nada penuh curiga.

" _Karena aku punya mata_ quasi emperor _?"_

"Kemampuanmu itu bukan untuk di luar lapangan, Tetsuya."

" _Aku punya_ feeling _yang kuat."_

"Dan itu yang membuatmu benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan."

" _Seijuurou-kun!"_

Kali ini tawa lepas keluar dari mulut Akashi. Selanjutnya tidak terdengar suara dari Kuroko dan membuat tawa itu luntur secara perlahan. "Aha-ha-ha, haaahh... Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Aku juga suka kadomu. Kalau kupakai hari ini, tidak apa, kan?"

" _Un, pakailah. Lalu, Seijuurou-kun."_

"Hm?"

" _Tidakkah seharusnya kau telepon Ayahmu dulu?"_

Akashi diam sebentar. "... _hai, hai, hai_. Aa, _sou da_. Minggu ini aku disuruh pulang ke rumah utama. Aku ingin mengajakmu, bisa?"

" _Tidak, Seijuurou-kun. Jangan sekarang."_

"Kenapa?"

" _Aku ingin kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama, hanya berdua untuk memperbaiki hubungan ayah dan anak. Kalian 'kan juga jarang bertemu,"_ jelas Kuroko.

 _Oh, jadi begitu, ya?_ Akashi mengangguk karena dugaannya benar. "Baiklah."

" _Sudah, ya? Aku ada kelas."_

"Ya, semoga harimu lancar, Tetsuya."

" _Seijuurou-kun juga. ..._ suki desu _."_

Akashi tersenyum geli. "Umm, _daisuki_." Sambungan pun terputus setelahnya.


End file.
